


The Gold Star Gay

by Qu33rios



Category: Naruto
Genre: Loves, M/M, Wow, cock - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, naruto is my fav, sasuke is something, sasuke needs to deal with his shit and stop blaming everyone else including innocent boi naruto, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is known as Konoha High’s gold star gay. Therefore, he is usually the center of attention in a room. Whispers and rumors fly continuously, regardless of their truth. Sasuke Uchiha is the schools star athlete and scholar. He too, is typically the center of attention, just in a different way. Sasuke is well liked, appreciated, and adored by most of the students and faculty. Two opposites, who seem to have nothing in common, beside The Great Wave off Kanagawa, may just see eye to eye.





	The Gold Star Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi I drew these two nerds and then it inspired a 17 page 7,500+ word fanfic.
> 
> Warning: Underage (17), underage drinking.

            “He’s such a fag.” Ino whispered to Sakura. They stood by the central quad of the school observing as Naruto Uzumaki practiced yoga underneath one of the many cherry blossom trees. He wore a pink crop top and shredded jean pants that rolled up on his ankles. The front of his shirt held an image in the center, a small square with a woman’s tongue poking out and lifting up, licking the left side of her top lip. In addition, he wore black and white checkered slip on shoes and finally, a small pink elastic band attached a gold metal heart to his left arm, just above his elbow.

            The sky shone blue and illuminated the warm day. Students dressed casually, some carrying jackets, prepared to withstand any surprise windstorm. Days like these usually blew by with ease and were uneventful. However, select students loved to gather just to do the exact opposite. Ino Yamanaka was a known instigator in the department of social distortion.

Sakura prepared her response, yet she had no time to get it out before Kiba jumped down from behind and separated the two. “He might be, but he has one hell of a fashion sense.” Both girls glared at him, wondering his intentions. “All I’m saying here, is he was a chick, I’d fuck her.”

            “Have anything you need to tell us Kiba?” Shikamaru chuckled while approaching with none other than Sasuke Uchiha following. “Wait, never mind, you’ll screw anything with long hair and an ass.” Sasuke on the other hand, held a different opinion about Naruto and his backside. It did remain a silent opinion.

            “Well thank god he has neither!” The two males who shared the exchange laughed to themselves.

            “Well, enough of his gay talk, I feel my dick retreating, what’s up with ya’ll?” Again, Kiba spoke, he attracted the attention back from the two girls, who had stopped paying attention to him after Shikamaru arrived. Instead, they focused their eyes to the Uchiha, nearly consuming him.

            “Sasuke’s brother is throwing a college party this Saturday, their parents are out of town.”

            Sasuke squinted with disdain, “My parents are dead Shikamaru.”

            The laid-back teen chuckled awkwardly and threw his arm around his hand, pretending that solved the manner. “Right…. Well anyways he totally said we could come!”

            Sasuke rolled his eyes, what Itachi actually had said, was he could bring a friend, ‘if **they** were attractive’. In discussing these terms and conditions to his friends, Shikamaru decided to have selective hearing. He knew the party would consist of no more than twenty of Itachi’s close friends. He hoped his brother wouldn’t get too mad. While Sasuke was in deep thought, Shikamaru spoke, “What were you guys talking about before Sasuke and I walked up?”

            “Naruto.” Sakura answered, directing them to look beyond to the court yard. They followed her gaze, Sasuke included, turning to observe. Naruto was still maneuvering his body into different poses. When he extended his arms, reaching for the sky, the half shirt would lift even more and expose his lower abdomen. Gaara joined him on the grass, carrying two trays of what appeared to be lunch. Upon realizing his friend had arrived, he ceased all movement and plopped onto the ground. Gaara joined him.

            “I heard they’re screwing.” Ino whispered to their group, chuckling afterwards. “I mean, I understand it, they don’t have any friends.”

            “Probably.” Sasuke agreed audibly. “He radiates an obnoxious, homosexual energy.” The four others laughed maliciously at Sasuke’s insult. Yet, inside his thoughts he watched the blonde on the grass, speaking passionately and full of energy. He envied the boy’s ability to be himself so willingly. Naruto let out one particularly loud laugh, and Sasuke scoffed. “He’s so, intolerable.” The others agreed with him, but he didn’t agree with himself. Though he tried so hard to verbally degrade the other, all Sasuke could think of was pinning the blonde against the tree and staining his precious porcelain skin with bitemarks and bruises.

“Sasuke!!” Kiba rolled his eyes at how the other had completely zoned out.

“W-What?” He stuttered, reality kicking back in.

“Sakura asked if you could pick all of us up.” Shikamaru expressed, to which the pink haired girl nodded and smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes as if it would increase her chances. _How annoying_.

The raven rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I guess.”

 

            **Sakura** unfortunately couldn’t make it. It was SUCH a shame. Well, it was unfortunate for her but not for Sasuke, or his brother. Itachi absolutely loathed her. He hated Ino too, but she was usual well behaved whereas Sakura aimlessly attempted to make a move on Sasuke. Itachi did not have a single positive statement in his analysis of her putrid attempts to sack his brother. In fact, he deemed that on at least three hundred and six occasions, she had used physical measurers in an attempt to persuade Sasuke. Namely, some of those methods included cornering him, touching him, and pulling him away from other. He also recorded that each try failed, yet Sasuke had only verbally shut her down on twenty-seven occasions. The other two hundred and seventy-nine were completed by leaving the situation and avoiding her, much as Sasuke avoided the rest of his issues. Itachi did note that over the four months this data was collected, Sasuke rarely reacted with malice. Only on occasion did he scream at her, and he only watched her cry once. In all honesty, Itachi was proud.

Moving on, Sakura’s parents demanded that she clean her room, which she could not believe they would punish a seventeen-year-old for. For at least an hour, Sakura had sent him text after text ranting about her “stupid parents.” She said in her messages that she wished they didn’t exist. Reading through the spam, Sasuke scowled and never responded, wondering if he needed to change his number **again**.

Ino, however, laughed at her the second they got off the phone. She relished in the idea of being able to have Sasuke all to herself. The plan was simple, they both would get drunk and she would make a move on him. She wouldn’t be too aggressive or modest, easy as hook, line, sinker. In addition, she would be suave, sexy, collect, and seducing. The plan was flawless.

            Kiba and Shikamaru went to Ino’s before Sasuke had arrived. Since Sakura was missing in action, Ino’s place was the destination Kiba told Sasuke to meet them. Ino had originally planned on inviting Sasuke inside, seducing him before the luscious night. Right as she finished pouring her parent’s wine into a second glass, Ino’s plan fell apart as quick as she construed it, as the two idiots showed up. Guess who ended up drinking _both_ glasses?

            Sasuke picked them up reluctantly. Kiba was the absolute worst person to have in your car. He bounced around, without a seat belt, yelled, and would fumble with the stereo. Ino continued to do her makeup in the backseat, screaming whenever Kiba interfered. Shikamaru sat in the front, complaining every three minutes about how much of ‘a drag’ this was. Sasuke determined that he needed better friends, despite their social status which protected him.

            When he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his brother, the surrounding teens squealed in anticipation. The door opened slowly, and in walked the small group. What they viewed, WAS NOT what they expected.

            “N-N-N-NARUTO???” Sasuke’s unusual outburst caused the chain of heads to turn and inquire.

            Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother sat on the couch with his arm around another who carried a slightly blue tint to his skin. Before realizing he was an idiot, Kiba thought perhaps the man was a frostbite and hypothermia victim. The opposite side of him was a woman with a flower in her purplish hair. Next to her was a male with dark red hair, who lay his head on what looked like a woman with long blonde hair (later Kiba found out the hard way that Deidara was not a woman, or single). On the floor sat a male with jet skin black hair, and a strange mask. Next to him, was two familiar faces that the group never would have expected to be in the building. “Naruto?!” Sasuke groaned, alerting the other group that someone had entered the room.

            “Sasuke? I told you to bring one person!” Itachi sneered in response, glaring daggers at the bothersome teens. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to explain further. Itachi glanced to those that stood behind Sasuke, they appeared to be disappointed and uncomfortable. He glanced back to his friends on the couch, who didn’t really seem to care at the intrusion. They did, however, seem to want to continue the game of Cards Against Humanity that was so rudely interrupted.

            “I pick this one.” Gaara motioned, looking to the audience to find its owner. No one claimed it.

            “That’s probably Temari” s, she’s still in the bathroom.” Sasori spoke up, motioning to take the card and place it into her giant stack of won black cards.

            “Temari is here?” Shikamaru exclaimed, as silently as he could. Kiba reminded Ino how Shikamaru held a crush on her all the way up to her graduation, despite her being at least four years older.

            Tonight, was going to be awkward.

           

            Though Itachi wanted to throw Sasuke and his friend’s out, he decided to be kind and generous. As long as they could be responsible, he did not mind them staying, or drinking. Unfortunately, Kiba was Kiba, and Ino was Ino, and they got drunk immediately after Kiba had told her she couldn’t out drink him. Shikamaru was too dazed in Temari, despite that she had ignored him for most of the time and instead talked with Konan. Sasuke drank excessively as well, only to hide his panic. Naruto Uzumaki was in his home, playing a card game, and drinking his sake. _Well_ , _Itachi’s sake_.

            Itachi was surprised his brother held alcohol so well. He would even argue that the smaller Uchiha was less drunk than Sasori, Deidara, AND Tobi. Not that Tobi was ever in the competition to begin with, he took one sip and was out cold in the corner. As the night grew later, more and more of the individuals began to fall victim to the alcohol. Somehow, this had turned from a small kickback into a sad excuse to house underage drinkers and of-age alcoholics. The first two, Kiba and Ino, practically lived in the bathroom, vomiting every thirty minutes. Itachi and Kisame, the oldest of the bunch grew so annoyed at the childish behavior, they retreated to Itachi’s bedroom and locked the door.

            Around twelve thirty, Naruto had made the executive decision it was time to pee. He hadn’t drunk excessively, yet he was still buzzed and growing tipsier. Overall, especially after the DUI Training that Kankuro had put him through, Naruto was confident in sober action and thought, even if the world spun a little, but he knew better than to pass out in an unfamiliar group. Gaara didn’t drink at all and he was unimaginably bored. Temari promised they would leave by two, when she felt sober enough to drive. Kankuro was ‘ _busy’_ and ‘ _out of order’_ , which meant one thing and one thing only: Gaara was stuck.

            While looking for the bathroom, Naruto had discovered Ino and Kiba were not in any shape to leave. Awkwardly, he approached Temari, Konan, and Shikamaru, who occupied the dining table.

            “Uh, um, is there another bathroom here?”  Naruto asked under his breath, he felt out of his comfort zone and worried he was imposing on the trio. Konan smiled at him, sensing his obvious disdain.

            “Of course, hunny, there’s one in Sasuke’s bedroom,” She pointed down the hall and paused. Against the wall they heard a loud thud and shuffling. Naruto looked around the hall with concern, worrying some one had fallen. Konan and Temari glanced at one another briefly and shared a short chuckle. Angry music began playing, enough to also mask the vomiting from across the hall. “Ask Sasuke to show you.” Konan said just loud enough to call Sasuke’s attention. He was in the kitchen and just finished chugging a full solo cup. He wasn’t even sure what was the contents were.

            “Whatever.” Sasuke groaned, moody as always. Naruto moved, following the mysterious male down the hall. They did not speak. Sasuke’s room was dark and covered with posters of heavy metal bands and a variety of famous pieces of art. In the light, as Naruto observed his surroundings, he noticed how Sasuke’s loose black pants were printed with images of the artist Katsushika Hokusai’s work _The Great Wave off Kanagawa_. Being that was one of Naruto’s favorite pieces he felt the need to compliment the raven. He continued to look Sasuke up and down, also noticing how he wore a pair of burgundy Doc Marten’s. and a skin-tight white tank that had little bottled plants printed on the side. It suddenly occurred to him that Sasuke looked adorable.

 

            . . . Naruto couldn’t lie to himself, Sasuke was also unimaginably sex-god like and he tried to not drool.

            “Here.” Sasuke stated, blandly, though a pink tine occupied his visage. He opened the door to his bathroom and directed Naruto to enter. Naruto’s eyes lifted, recognizing that he had been staring. Embarrassed and frankly a little frightened, he entered the restroom quickly and locked the door behind him.

            Sasuke, just a tad inebriated, felt the warm blood flow to his cheeks, surfacing with a crimson color on his cheeks. Naruto was checking him out! In his own home too! In his own room! He felt disgusted, yet not at Naruto. Snakes toiled in his stomach while Sasuke struggled to figure out why he was slightly excited that the blonde had noticed him. He watched Naruto’s eyes wander over his form, and how they took note of each piece of him. This had never occurred before, and Sasuke was very unsure of how to react.

            He heard the toilet flush behind him, and he panicked. Naruto would be exiting soon, and he **needed** to at least know why he was here. He needed to know why Naruto was torturing him. The door opened and out stepped Naruto, who wiped the remaining moisture from washing his hands onto his jeans. Sasuke turned, feeling dizzy and determined.

            “S-Sasuke I wanted to tell you, I really like-”

            The male jumped forward, pressing his hand onto Naruto’s mouth to silence him. The blonde stared back, wide-eyed. “Shut up – why are **you** even here?”

            Naruto noticed how Sasuke’s cheeks were tinted a bright pink and he stunk of alcohol. Sasuke removed his hand and instead placed it on the wall beside Naruto’s head, this is how he balanced himself and remained standing. “I-I um, Temari had to bring Gaara and G-Gaara wanted me to come.” Naruto had opened answering would keep him from any unneeded conflict.

            Sasuke scoffed at the response. “What? Are **you** two dating?”

            He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, immediately Naruto piped up, “N-No! Gaara isn’t – uh – into that.”

            “But **you** are?”

            The personal questions made Naruto’s heart race at unimaginable speeds. Never before had a stranger been so direct with him. For that matter, he had only been open to Hinata and Gaara about his sexuality. He stuttered, feeling his face grow hotter as time passed.

            “Do your parents know you are?”

            Naruto swallowed hard, worrying that not answering would result in an undesirable outcome. “M-My parents died when I was young, I – I live with Gaara’s family.”

Sasuke felt his stomach sink, even more so than before. His head was revolving, and he was so unsure of what to do. He felt like his own mind was at battle. It was amazing, he and Naruto were even more alike than he imagined. What was he to do? Faint?

            Naruto sensed the awkward environment and wanted to immediately escape. The last thing he wanted was to discuss his lack of family. “Sasuke I – I wanted to tell you that I like your pants.”

            The ammo shook Sasuke’s entire form alive. His face flushed red and he was reminded of the blonde’s eyes devouring him. He felt a burning passion ignite, mixing with the snakes and liquor in his stomach, he felt his body move without his mind telling him to. “I like yours too, but they’d look better off of you and on my floor.” The blonde’s eyes widened and again Sasuke sprang forward, colliding their lips together. _Let’s see Sakura come up with something so flirty and good._

            Sasuke’s hands attached to Naruto’s waist, pushing him further into the wall. Naruto moaned at the pressure, to which Sasuke took advantage of the action and slipped his tongue into Naruto’s cavern. Inexperienced, Naruto mimicked Sasuke’s actions, rolling his tongue with the others and exploring. Sasuke pushed his own body forward, pressing into Naruto’s form, to which he emitted another moan. Furthermore, Sasuke’s hands lay at Naruto’s sides, kneading gently and pulling his lower form in order to grind.

            The raven felt as if he had been driven to animalistic tendencies. Naruto’s body felt as great as it looked from afar. He was built well, with muscles from engaging in continual exercise. Furthermore, the sound of his pleasure was **to die for**. Sasuke enjoyed every piece of the moment, and he needed more.

            Leading, Sasuke trailed his lips down Naruto’s jawline, savoring the taste of the other’s flesh. Even more so, he made sure to memorize the sounds Naruto made, for they alone were almost as good as touching him. Sasuke kissed down Naruto’s neck, biting and sucking on select areas, hoping to get more rewards for his actions. Naruto’s head spun in circles, never before had he felt intimacy so intense and as a result, he dug his nails into Sasuke’s upper arms.

            Desperate and fueled with sake, Sasuke let his hands attach to the sides of Naruto’s pants.  His finger tips dipped in the elastic and gripped down. “S-Sasuke wait!” Naruto expressed in a husky voice, he was running out of air. “You’re – dru – dru – I haven’t done this before!”

            Sasuke ignored the pleas and continued down until Naruto felt air on his sex. He whimpered again, shutting his eyes and feeling vulnerable. Fearlessly, Sasuke squatted down and reattached his mouth to Naruto’s person, continuing to work his flesh while he unbuttoned and pushed down his own pants. Neither boy had checked to see if the door was closed let alone locked.

            “S-S-Sasuke!! O-Oh fuck!” Naruto’s hands found refuge on Sasuke’s head, encouraging the other. He felt like Sasuke was experienced, his confidence shone through all his actions and each movement he made had felt amazing. Despite the godly pleasure, Naruto could not help but feel guilty over the realization Sasuke had not consented to his own actions. His intentions may not have been what he wanted.

 

            Naruto would not allow himself to take advantage of the other.

           

            “I – I,” Sasuke leaned back up to whisper into Naruto’s ear. Naruto felt his skin crawl with the hot breath against his neck. “ _I want to fuck you, Naruto_.”

            His heart erupted. He felt the beating in his ears, and his hands began to shake, “N-No Sasuke! N-No! You need to stop!”

            Sasuke just wasn’t understanding. He continued to express his desire, how much he’s wanted this, and how ravishing Naruto looked. No matter what Naruto said, Sasuke was too far gone into lust.

            “Sasuke stop!” He continued to fumble with Naruto’s pants, trying to push them past where Naruto was holding them up. Feeling threatened, Naruto decided to defend himself and pushed Sasuke forward. The Uchiha fell back, landing on the floor with a thud. Embarrassingly enough he fell, the Uchiha felt his sex bounce with the impact, and Naruto saw each and every portion. “I’m sorry Sasuke!” Naruto stated, bolting out the door to find Temari and Gaara. On the floor, Sasuke coughed. He rolled on his side, groaning at the pain. Few thoughts crossed his mind, mainly those about his own funeral, however the dizziness took over and he and drifted off to sleep not even a minute later.

 

            **Hinata** gasped when Naruto had told her the events of the weekend. He sat next to her on a bench in the courtyard, glaring across the way over to where Sasuke stood with his so-called friends. “Naruto! I am so sorry!”

            He blew it off, smiling as a way of letting her know it was alright. “I mean – I’m not that mad it happened – I mean Sasuke is the hottest in our class – next to you and Gaara of course!” She smiled at his compliment, and blushed. “I’m just upset he felt like he had to be so drunk! Like he could have just came up to me?” Imagining the scene, Naruto began to drool.

            She couldn’t help but smile and giggle at Naruto’s behavior. She knew he had a crush on the Uchiha since Naruto had come out. He was always so shy, admiring from afar, and insecure, never wanting to admit it out loud. Even when she had asked him, all Naruto could do was nod, tomato faced. “Maybe Sasuke is unwilling to admit it to himself right now Naruto.”

            Naruto scoffed. “Well fuck that! What if someone actually wanted to take advantage of him! He was a little aggressive sure -” Naruto paused, remembering how Sasuke had initially silenced him.

            “Naruto!”

            He shook his head, returning to reality, “Shit – sorry, anyways…. Uh… what was I talking about?”

            Hinata rolled her eyes. She and Naruto had been friends since they met after in gym class in ninth grade. He found her crying beneath the bleachers, wearing a large sweater despite the weather being well over one hundred degrees.  She told him that some of the girls were making fun of her because the school’s largest size for gym shirts (a large, at the time) did not fit with her chest. Therefore, the coach couldn’t let her participate and even called her mom to explain – all while the rest of the girls sat in the locker room, within distance of the phone. He consoled her, and did everything he could to give her confidence, smiling brightly and forcing his positive energy and aura onto her.  At first, she had a crush on Naruto. Who couldn’t? He was lovely in just about every way, even if he was a little too loud sometimes. She had asked him to go with her to their winter formal during that same year. Hinata remembered the light blush he had on his face, as well as him scratching the back of his head and mumbling. Naruto was also so nervous, especially if he thought he was about to hurt someone’s feelings. In his exact words, he expressed, “I-I’m very sorry Hinata, you are beautiful and gorgeous and any one would be lucky to have you – but I’m totally gay.” Shocked by this statement (as she would have never imagined) she did try to understand him. He went on to tell her that he had never come out to another person, and that it felt good to be himself. She encouraged him to do just that – and then the golden star was born.

            During that time Hinata made one fatal mistake. She told her cousin, Neji, who in all fairness did ask her how it went asking out Naruto in the first place. It did not take long to spread like wild fire.

            Naruto knew people talked about him, said insults, thought he did unspeakable things, yet none of it bothered him. He had his friends, who were sincerely the best and he knew himself that he was wonderful, and that is all that mattered. The only thing that blew his mind . . . is how people thought he was such a promiscuous hoe when the truth was, Naruto was a virgin! And up until the night before, Naruto had never had a real kiss before! He thought high school was just insane, which is somewhat of a fact. In the beginning, people called him a faggot constantly. They would say it to his face too, which was quite bothersome, hurtful, and aggravating. Hinata knew no matter how much he played it off, that one word would forever be blacklisted in Naruto’s eyes. Despite all the insanity and after involvement from faculty that needed to actively address the name calling, he made sure to never let anything get to him too much. Which, with Gaara and Hinata (occasionally also Kankuro and Temari) there to support him, Naruto could do anything!

            “Hinata!”

            Now she was shook back to reality, “Oh! Sorry Naruto, I kind of zoned out…”

            “Yeah I totally saw that . . .” He trailed off, smiling. “I was thinking about maybe going over there and talking to him.”

            Hinata perked up, “Oh Naruto! That sounds like a splendid idea! Just don’t –” Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had already sprung forward and was halfway across the grass. She yelled after him, standing trying to warn him, “Don’t do it now…” She dropped back to the table in defeat, this couldn’t end good.

 

            “Hey! Sasuke!” Naruto called out, expressing a ginormous grin that went from cheek to cheek.

            Hearing the blonde call his name, Sasuke felt goose bumps, he was sure his heart stopped as well. Sasuke’s friends peered at him with confusion, wondering who, what, when, where, and why, Naruto had so directly approached Sasuke.

            “I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Itachi’s party and-”

            Okay, so Sasuke’s heart did stop. “Wh-AT!? Oh, you mean uh, the – uh – the STAIN ON THE CARPET? D-D-Don’t mind Itachi totally can clean it.”

            Naruto stared back at him with a blank expression. “What? The entire apartment is wood?” Sasuke gave the other a concerned look, hoping Naruto would at least take a hint.

           

            He didn’t.

 

            “No, I mean the kiss and-”

            Sasuke cracked. “D-DON’T SWEAT IT! You were drunk – I-I was also drunk, actually so drunk! And uh- I don’t mind that _you_ kissed me just uh-”

            An audience had grown around them, an audience of their classmates, Sasuke’s friends, Hinata had even run over, and a groundskeeper stopped to watch the action. Naruto interrupted and frowned, staring Sasuke down into the ground and peering into his soul through his eyes. “I didn’t kiss you. _You_ kissed me.”

            Again, Sasuke tried desperately to save himself. “U-Uhm, you- you were wasted I see how you don’t remember -”

            “No.” Naruto growled aggressively, which was completely out of character for his typical happy, nervous, and whimsical attitude. “I won’t say it again. **_You_** kissed me. **_You_** need to apologize.”

            Sasuke swore he was going to have a heart attack, if not a seizure first. No excuse would be believable. His face was covered in a deep crimson and his friends saw his anxious behavior, which was also out of character for typically quiet and suave Uchiha. “I-I” Sasuke stuttered, what could he even say? There was absolutely no way he would apologize in front of twenty or more people. Instead, he dug himself a deeper hole. “ _Why would I apologize when you’re the one that put your **fag** lips on me_!”

            Hinata gasped again, watching as Naruto dropped his head and twitched. Sasuke felt his own stomach drop and nausea arose. He was disgusted in himself. He didn’t know why the words he stated came out in the way he did, he didn’t mean it, yet what else could he say?

            “Sasuke.” Naruto murmured his name under his breath. Sasuke’s eyes widened, preparing for what the blonde would retort. The circle around them grew larger as more and more joined to watch, and even some to record. _The world can be such a sick and sad place._ Sasuke prepared to ask what, but was completely caught off guard as Naruto, with light speed reflexes in state-of-the-art yoga pants came forward, winding his arm back just enough to form a fist and collide it into Sasuke’s left eye.

            The pressure, so strong, flung Sasuke backwards and he fell on the floor again. Naruto was enraged, it was visible in his eyes that no longer housed the innocent and loving gaze. His entire body tensed while the heat from his anger flooded his bloodstream. After the impact, when all those who watched the scene unfold gasped, Naruto screamed, at the top of his lungs, “That’s real FUNNY coming from the person that SUCKED MY COCK!” Behind him, Naruto could hear Hinata gasp again and nearly faint, maybe he had left out a few details, to spare her the vulgarity.

           

            Man, oh man, did that fail.

 

            Naruto turned around, heaving after yelling so loud, he saw people around him staring wide eyed, some were laughing, others were still recording him. Naruto felt like he was a piece of entertainment. Like he had his feelings played with purposely. He wondered why this had to happen to him. It could have just as easily been anyone else, but it wasn’t. Sometimes, Naruto Uzumaki felt like he wasn’t meant to be happy on this world.

            He took a step, trying to gain the bravery to walk away. His hearing was returning, and all he could hear was the chitter chatter and gossip circling his name. He felt like an idiot, and in the same moment, for some reason he felt like his heart had broke. He was so convinced that Sasuke must have had some sort of feelings for him – yet now, any suspicions were dead.

            “Naruto…” Hearing his name, the blonde stopped in his tracks. He motioned to turn again, unsure of what to expect.

            He wasn’t surprised with the outcome. Sasuke retaliated, having stood up and regained balance, he glared at Naruto with malice, finding that his dignity had been stripped of him quickly. He envied Naruto for his open attitude again, wishing he could feel okay, even now that others knew about him.

 

            He didn’t.

 

            As Naruto turned to face him, Sasuke lunged forward and delivered a blow to Naruto’s stomach. He stood his ground as much as he could and did not fall, yet Naruto wobbled back, stinging from the torture.

            “You ruined my life.” Sasuke coughed, running forward again. Naruto tried to recover quickly and braced himself to be tackled. Sasuke jumped on him quickly and began punching in very open spot he could. Naruto, protected himself, but found an opening to kick the other off and reacted with more violence.

            Later, this would be posted on YouTube under, Top 10 Epic Anime Battles 2019 by LongLiveAkamaru69.

 

            **Vice** Principal Kakashi came to save the day. “Naruto! Sasuke! Stop!” He screamed, running up to separate the two. Saving the audience of the cliché ‘both of you, my office’ line, he grabbed both males by the collar of their shirts and pulled them towards the main building.

            He sat them down, both were already arguing before he had closed the door. Finally, when it was shut, the young man yelled “STOP,” to which the teens calmed down. “Naruto, Sasuke, why are you both acting like this? You’re both seniors! Naruto do you really want to get expelled before graduation and Sasuke, do you want to lose your valedictorian status?”

            Naruto perked up, “You’re our valedictorian!?” Kakashi realized he made a mistake expressing a fact that was not yet ready for the public (ironic, right?), however Sasuke seemed unfazed, as if he expected it. Naruto felt himself smiling at the good news, despite the way he cheek ached when he smiled, “That’s awesome Sasuke!” Not too long after that, Naruto he remembered he was mad at Sasuke.

            Kakashi did NOT understand this boy at all. However, it was his job to get down to the bottom of this. “Naruto, you tell me your story first of how this happened and then Sasuke can tell me his.”

            “Well I assume he studied hard and preformed well on tests-”

            Kakashi deadpanned. “Not the valedictorian, explain why you two were rolling around on top of one another in the quad!”

            Sasuke felt his cheeks once more heat up at the way Kakashi-sensei had to put it. “Uh- oh um, I –” back to his anxious stuttering self, Sasuke began to reflect on everything he had caused.

            Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “Kakashi-sensei it was me. I started it. I’ve been telling rumors about Naruto and he confronted me and asked me to stop, I assaulted him, and he defended himself, but it was my fault.”

            Having already watched the live Instagram feed, Kakashi could see Sasuke was lying. However, Naruto did not correct him. In the end, this argument was not so much Kakashi’s business, only the violence was. In reality, the video proved Naruto was the first to begin the altercation, why Sasuke defended him Kakashi didn’t know. One thing he did know about Naruto was he struggled to lie.

            Naruto nearly boiled over in his seat. This was another visible behavior, yet Naruto did not break and confess. Sasuke had dropped his head in shame, Kakashi wondered where all of this had begun.

            Yet again, his job was discipline, not to report on the current hot and new love affairs of Konoha High. “You both are getting detention – gum duty, afterschool. Here’s a copy of the late bus list if you need to take it home.”

            “Thank you, sensei…” Sasuke remarked, taking the paper despite being able to provide his own transportation. Naruto on the other hand made a troubled face.

            “What’s wrong Naruto?” Kakashi had asked, being to great at reading others.

            “It’s just –” He peered over to Sasuke, who looked back at him with a perplexed stare. Kakashi swore he was about to crack. “G-Gaara has to visit his grandmother in the Village of the Sands for the night and Temari was going to pick us up afterschool They won’t be back until way late …”

            “Well, you’ll figure it out. Now get to class. Be back here right after school.”

            Both males jumped up to leave the office after getting passes. Kakashi began to write up the incident report, wondering what the future had in store for two of his favorite pupils. Naruto franticly searched his phone for Temari’s number, she was going to be so pissed!

            “N-Naruto?” The blonde turned his head, realizing that Sasuke had actually been walking next to him. “I’m sure Itachi wouldn’t be bothered if you stayed at our apartment while they’re gone.”

            “The fuck is your deal?” Naruto snapped, growling aggressively just as he had done before. “Do you just want to fuck with my emotions? It’s not okay Uchiha, get the fuck away from me!”

            Naruto walked faster to class, and Sasuke was left watching him leave. The raven couldn’t help but remember how less than ten minutes ago the same blonde that just told him off congratulated him on his academic accomplishment. He wondered if Naruto was crazy, or insane. It crossed his mind that the boy was fragile and potentially just internalized too much, which would explain the random eruptions of the day. Then, the most probable answer crossed the Uchiha’s mind – he hadn’t even apologized, Naruto had no idea how Sasuke felt, and worst of all – Sasuke had expected him to.

            Neither boy had learned of anything later that day. Temari was so pissed she told Naruto to walk around Konoha until they got back, he couldn’t blame her, the visit was planned weeks ago and even though it wasn’t actually his grandmother, she was saddened. Sasuke on the other hand was anticipating after school, time was going by painfully slow. He needed it to hurry for his sake.

           

            **Later** Naruto was the first to arrive in the office, he hoped if he began early then he could get out faster and then he would be away from his mortal enemy quicker. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had a similar idea and arrived footsteps behind. Kakashi was no where to be found, and they sat for ten minutes in an angry silence before he returned. With about fifty pounds of molasses slowing him down, he told the boys to do all of the 100’s rooms and to check under all desks. He gave them a scraper, a dustpan, and gloves. They were out the door quicker than he could say have fun.

            Again, Sasuke was trailing behind Naruto, it wasn’t that he was watching Naruto’s backside at first, but as he continued to review his plan in his mind his eyes wandered and before he knew it, Sasuke had walked into a pole. Naruto did turn to check on him, but it was only brief, and his rock-hard shell returned afterwards.

            Sasuke had made a mental note that it was incredible Kakashi did not follow them as he first thought. Sending them alone in a classroom was not what he imagined. Some classes did host tutoring or club activities but at least three were vacant. And in those vacant spaces, Sasuke braced himself for the worst.

            “Naruto.” No answer. “Naruto!” Not even a turn of the head. “Naruto!!” He continued to scrape and check under the tables, Sasuke was going annoyed, he **loathed** being ignored. “NARUTO!”

            Finally, the blonde turned, “what!” He dropped his dust pan and scraper, and along went four pieces of chewed gum onto the carpet.

            “I’m sorry.” Sasuke admitted, Naruto’s eyes widened with a sense of confusion. Why now? “I’m more than sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you drunk – or without your permission in general – and . . .” He trained off, swallowing hard. Sasuke was always stubborn and he seldom apologized, if he hurt other’s feelings it was their fault for pushing him that far. Not this time. “I’m – I’m g-” Naruto watched the other breathe in short heaves, and noted how Sasuke was actually struggling with this, just like Hinata had said.

            “Gay.” Naruto helped along, hoping he was actually helping this time.

            Sasuke nodded, avoiding eye contact. He bit his lower lip, a nervous tick, and looked around the room. Naruto didn’t blame him for his paranoia. A few seconds passed in silence before Sasuke finally said, “I’m gay.”

            Naruto felt a childish grin sneak onto his face. He couldn’t help but walk forward towards Sasuke. The other put his hands up in a defensive state and repeated “I’m not a hugger,” but now it was Naruto who did not listen. He reached around Sasuke and let his latex hands melt into Sasuke’s back, fully embracing him.

            “You’re not a hugger, or you just don’t get them often?” Sasuke snickered at Naruto’s comment, and its correctness. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

            Weakly, the raven brought his hands up and anxiously brought them forward until they rest on Naruto’s back. “I’m not done dobe.” Naruto blushed at the old pet name, how many years had it been?

            “When did you call me that last?” Naruto inquired, which make Sasuke’s blush only deeper.

            “Eighth grade when we had that presentation together on-” The realization struck, and again, Sasuke felt his skin begin to melt. “ _The Wave_ , by Hokusai.” Now it was Naruto that let his cheeks heat to melting point. Is that why Sasuke owned those pants? “S-Stop interrupting!” Sasuke said suddenly, he felt way too vulnerable to entire day and something needed to change. “I – I shit,” fact of the matter, this was never easy. “I had – uh, a petite crush on you.”

            “I had an enormous crush on you – fuck – you were like a God to me, I felt so bad for Hinata and Gaara they always had to listen to me talk about and it was never important because we never actually talked after that projected and – shit sorry continue…” Naruto noticed he was on tangent again, and now he bit his lip in a nervous attempt to regain his self-composure.

            “N-Now what?”

            This was an easy answer, “What do you want Sasuke?”

            This should have been an easy answer, yet again Sasuke was struggling. “I-I didn’t want to come out.”

            Now it was Naruto’s turn, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean –”

            “But I’m glad you outed me on a live Instagram video . . .” Sasuke said, though purposely petty, somewhere deep down, he knew that was true even if it wasn’t on the surface. “Naruto – have you really not –”

            “Yes – I’m a virgin.” Naruto stated with confidence. Sasuke felt so disgusted in himself for all the years of participating in such rude and untrue rumors. “And you were my first kiss – I don’t really consider a drunk dare Temari made to get me to kiss Gaara as worth anything.”

            “Right.” Sasuke agreed. This was the most he had talked to someone besides Itachi in a long time. “Wh-What happened to your parents Naruto?”

            “What happened to yours?”

            Realizing he was not yet permitted to know such scared information, Sasuke nodded. Was he ready to talk to this with any one else? Not a single other person had asked before, what was he to make of this?

            Well, story time begins.

“My parents were wealthy and well known in business, they immigrated to the United States in the 70s and rose to the top of different companies while working together to fuel their own. They made a good amount of wealth, but people become greedy, and my father was assassinated. My mother survived, yet she was thirty-six months pregnant with me, and paramedics needed to force labor, so I could live. I had no other relatives, but my parents had an old family friend here, so Itachi and I came here. When Itachi was about fifteen she died, and we had to use some of the money that was left to us to live on our own.”

            “I’m so sorry to hear that Sasuke…” Naruto gazed at the other, wondering how Sasuke managed to be so organized, smart, and together. “Y-You were premature?” Sasuke nodded. “Was there anything – uh, wrong with you?”

            Sasuke was amazed at how insensitive Naruto could be and how he had absolutely no idea. “I’m mildly autistic – if you consider that **‘something wrong’** with me?” Again, Sasuke was amazed and infuriated at how Naruto burst into a series of rambunctious laughter. “That isn’t -!”

            “You’re so **adorable** Sasuke.” Naruto confessed suddenly, cutting the other off. “And you’re the epitome of **perfection,** you don’t even know it.”

            Sasuke felt his heart, once again, erupting in his rib cage, “Who knew you could use big words?” His voice was shaky, and again he felt vulnerable, he was telling Naruto so many things that he did not need to know, so why did he feel obligated to explain? “Tell me about your parents.” He demanded, yet it was about time, Sasuke needed a break from his own vulnerability to feed off another’s.

            “Not much to tell, I was a week late and they also forced my mom into labor, I was too big, so they had to do a cesarean section on her, she got sick and just never recovered. She was sick until I was about six and she died from pneumonia, her immune system was just too weak. My dad died in a car accident like a month after I was born – tragic backstory right – it’s probably why she didn’t recover. I guess my parents were close friends with Gaara’s parents back in the day, but Gaara’s dad dipped out and his mom –” Naruto paused, and Sasuke watched him swallow hard. “His mom had a stroke after she heard about my mom.” He chuckled briefly to himself, Sasuke was beginning to understand this was a coping method.

            He could see small tear drops begin to emerge from the corner of Naruto’s eyes, yet they did not near fall. Naruto was not one to voluntarily show weakness. “You’re very strong, Naruto.” Sasuke stated quickly and softly, “emotionally, and physically, you are not what people say you are.”

            The blonde sneered playfully, “By that logic, I’m not what you say I am? Oh – thanks.” He rolled his eyes, feeling the tears begin to subside. His eyes, however, were still glossy and traced with raw emotion.

            “N-Naruto . . .” Sasuke pulled away from their embrace, only far enough so he could share eye contact, “We have one room left, after we finish please come with me? Until you need to leave.”

            “Wow, I didn’t know a Uchiha could sound so needy.”

            Ignoring the sarcastic comment, Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Maybe, maybe we can hang out sometime, see a movie or _get some ramen_.”

            The ending suggestion made Naruto’s heart skip a beat, so Sasuke totally was paying attention to him all this time. “Sure, I’d really like that.”

 

**Kakashi** Hatake sat outside the door with literal tears streaming down his face. In the time he had known the boys, both had barely opened up to not only themselves, but others. And now, it was almost as if three years of counseling (before Kakashi got that expensive promotion) had begun to pay off. Knowing Instagram would be dry, he checked his twitter feed, already seeing photoshopped clips and images of Naruto and Sasuke, some involving the fight from earlier and others not. He knew the NARUTO + SASUKE = <3 <3 was meant to be sarcastic, mean, and cyber bullying yet he couldn’t help but frantically smash retweet. His boys were finally men, again, he cried.


End file.
